thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Dayton
"LOOK! We've got those THINGS eating other people I think the LAST thing on your mind Dayrl should be my Personal life!" - Angela Snapping at Dayrl when asked about her Personal Life post Outbreak Angela Dayton is one of the Protagonist of AMC'S The Walking Dead: Surviving The End and a Survivor Of the Outbreak. She is a former Collage Student and Waitress before the Outbreak started. After The Outbreak happened she gathered what little weapons she could and got the hell out of dodge before coming across an Injured Lee Everett and a little girl by the name of Clementine. She is the 3rd in command of the group of Survivors behind Dayrl and Rick. As the Season go on, Angela goes from an Innocant girl with a regular life who was always looking for someone elses approaval to a hardened Survivor who will do anything to keep those she cares about Safe. She always looks to put herself before the group as she now considers them the only family she has left after her parrents sacrificed themselves to make sure she got out of town. Life Before The Outbreak Life before the zombie outbreak was really simple for Angela, she was a collage student going to the same Collage as Amy, Andrea's sister. At first the two started off as freinds but eventully grew closer than that. Eventully the two of them started dating regularly while keeping their schooling up. Angela often worked part time as a waitress so she could pay for school and for dates with Amy. The two of them were going on their 12 month aniversy before the outbreak happened. Currently Amy's location and status are unknown to Angela. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Angela had just been able to get out of town with her parents sacrifice, Upon her way down the path way she noticed a spot where a car crashed, she was able to get down there to find a dead officer, upon further investigating down the path way and hoping a fence, she found a man being attacked by a Walker only to see him crush her Skull. Upon Approaching the two pepole, they were a little defensive at first but soon enough after some talking she found out his name was Lee Everret and the little girls name was Clementine. Angela knowing the hell the world had become suggested they get out of there and get to Atlanta. However, it was there she learned atlanta was not totaly safe as her Rick Lee and Clementine got surrounded by Walkers, They were able to get a way into a tank and hid out there for a little bit before hearing a voice over the raido. "Hey, Hey Dumbasses you four in the truck, Comfy?" but that voice didn't last long once she spoke as she was able to get the voice of her girlfreinds sister, Andrea who said "Sweetie, Welcome to the end of the world". "Guts" TBA Category:Character